bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Roodaka
Roodaka was a treacherous female Vortixx who operated as a double agent for both the Brotherhood of Makuta and the Dark Hunters. She was the former viceroy of the Visorak until the horde was disbanded. She was later recruited into the Federation of Fear strike team. History Early Life Dark Hunter In Roodaka's time as a Dark Hunter she was known to have mutated Nidhiki into his insectoid form, completing her training. She later passed on some information to Zaktan in a battle for a Brotherhood fortress while on the Brotherhood's side. Brotherhood Servant As a servant to the Brotherhood, Roodaka was known to have mutated the Teridax's Toa Hagah unit upon their rebellion. As a reward for her actions, Teridax gave her a shared rule over the Visorak Horde with Sidorak. Viceroy of Visorak Roodaka spent most of her time at the Great Barrier, near Teridax's Solid Protodermis prison, or in her throne room. She spent her time planning a betrayal of Sidorak in a way that would not make the Visorak kill her. When word of the Toa-Metru's mutation into Toa Hordika reached Roodaka, she ordered their bodies be brought to her so she could drain them of their elemental powers and use them to free Teridax. When Vakama was captured, Roodaka managed to infect him with evil, making him turn against his fellow Toa Hordika, capture the Rahaga, injure Norik, and destroy the Great Temple of Ga-Metru. Roodaka was later present at the battle for the Coliseum where she betrayed Sidorak, leaving him to die at the hands of Keetongu, and was supposedly killed by the Toa Hordika. However, she had a piece of the protodermis that made up Makuta Teridax's seal with her. When the Toa Hordika destroyed her they also destroyed the seal they had made on Teridax. Roodaka was taken in by Teridax and healed. She was later tracked down by a Dark Hunter codenamed "Tracker". A short time later she was on Xia where the Toa Nuva forced her to cure the Rahaga and return them to their Toa Hagah selves Federation of Fear Roodaka was recently conscripted into the Federation of Fear strike team. In this team she was brought to Stelt and used as bait for a boat. However Brutaka knocked the trader out before he claimed Roodaka his and turned her in for Sidorak's death. Roodaka then travelled to Zakaz under Spiriah's takeover of the ship, to Tren Krom's island where the group was nearly destroyed, and finally to Artidax where the team finally found Makuta Miserix and managed to free him. Roodaka was knocked out in a short battle with Miserix and later brought to Daxia for a brief time. She was then banished to the Pit. Journey's End When Teridax was killed by the impact with Bota Magna, the Matoran Universe had three days before it ceased functioning, turning it into a world with no light, heat or air, and Roodaka had to join the mass exodus to escape to the reformed Spherus Magna. Mata Nui used his powers after defeating Teridax to restore the Pit Prisoners to their original state, as well as making them able to breath air. Roodaka escaped the Matoran Universe and exited to the reformed Spherus Magna. She is currently residing there. Quotes Trivia *Roodaka was the second female box set and the first Vortixx to be released. *Roodaka's set number was 8761 and her piece count amounted to 233 pieces. *Roodaka was voiced by Kathleen Barr in Bionicle 3:Web of Shadows. Category:2005 Category:2008 Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Matoran Universe Category:2005 Sets Category:Dark Hunters